A corpse party fanfic without a good name
by coolcat311
Summary: Just another sick-minded person writing a fanfic. There is Yoshiki x Ayumi, Naomi x Satoshi, Yoshiki x Naomi, Ayumi x Satoshi, Yuka x Satoshi, Miki x Yoshiki, Miki x Yuka, Miki x Satoshi, Yuka x Yoshiki, Naomi x Seiko, Satoshi x Seiko, Morishige x Mayu, Ms. Yui x Satoshi, and more! So basically everyone x everyone :) I will also use the Byakuden, Musashigawa, and Paulownia high.
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi was in his room wearing a tight tanktop exposing his abs and biceps and shorts when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. He was expecting Yoshiki, but was surprised when he opened the door

Satoshi: "Class rep! What are you doing here?"

When he opened, Ayumi was standing at the door, still wearing her uniform.

Ayumi: "Well Mochida-kun, I was on my way to my house from the convenience store when I saw your house, then I remembered I forgot what pages we had for homework so I thought I might as well come ask you."

Satoshi: "Oh okay, I'll go check right now."

Ayumi: "Can I come in?"

Satoshi: "Umm. sure, come on in."

Satoshi closed the door without locking it ,meanwhile Ayumi was sweating like crazy, just looking at Satoshi made her face beet red.

Ayumi: (Oh dear lord he's soooo hot!)

Satoshi: "Well come to my room, I have my backpack in there."

Ayumi: *Smiles* Okay! :)

Ayumi followed Satoshi into his room when suddenly...

*Slam*

Satoshi: "Why did you close the door?"

Ayumi: "Hmm? Oh no reason. Umm hey is anyone home?"

Satoshi: "No, I have this place all to myself tonight. Well, Yoshiki is coming over so not ALL to myself."

Ayumi: "Kishinuma?"

Satoshi: "Yeah. Anyways it's pages 3..."

Ayumi got the notebook where the homework was written and slapped it onto the floor and pinned Satoshi down on the bed while kissing him.

Satoshi: (What the hell is she doing!?) *Pushes her back* "Look Shinozaki..."

Ayumi: "Call me Ayumi."

Satoshi: "I can't do this."

Ayumi: "Why not?"

Satoshi: "Because I love Naomi"

Ayumi: "Well that pig isn't here to stop us now, is she?" *smirk*

Ayumi pinned Satoshi down on the bed, until finally she was ontop of him.

Satoshi: (OMG how can she be this strong?)

Somehow Ayumi managed to slip her hand down Satoshi's pants.

Satoshi: (OMG, I have to admit she's hot. Forgive me Naomi. I can't hold it in any longer.)

Satoshi put his hand under Ayumi's skirt and started gently rubbed her. Satoshi just couldn't resist. They both took off their shirts and kept kissing and touching each other until...

*door opening*

Without hesitating they both stood up and put on their shirts.

*another door opening*

Yoshiki: "Yo I brought a bag of chips and some s...Sh...Shinozaki! What are you doing here?"

Ayumi: "Well, haha you see...umm...I had to pass by to check what homework pages we're doing."

Yoshiki: "Well, would you like to stay here any longer?" (please say yes, please say yes!)

Ayumi: "I'm sorry, I should get going. My mom's probably waiting for me to go home already."

Yoshiki: "Oh well that sucks." (FUCK! If only I would have gotten here sooner!) "Well, see you tomorrow I guess."

Ayumi: "Yeah, see you tomorrow I guess. Bye Mochida, Bye Kishinuma."

Satoshi: "Bye Shinozaki."

Yoshiki: "Bye."

Ayumi: *walks out door* (Stupid Kishinuma. If he hadn't shown up, me and Mochida could've gotten a little more extreme) *smirk*


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ayumi saw Satoshi at school and immediately ran to his side.

Ayumi: "Hey Mochida-kun."

Satoshi: "H-hello Shinozaki."

Ayumi: "About yesterday..."

Satoshi: "Look...Don't worry about it. It's fine. I-I have to admit, *mumble* I-I actually enjoyed it a lot"

Ayumi: "Really!"

Satoshi: "Y-Yeah"

Ayumi: "Then how about we do it tonight again?" *smirk*

Satoshi: "W-What!?"

Ayumi: *frown* "I-I thought you said you enjoyed it?"

Satoshi: "I did, It's just I can't do that."

Ayumi: "It's Nakashima, I-Isn't it." *sniffle*

Satoshi: (Oh my God, she's crying.) "Sh-Shinozaki, d-don't cry."

Everyone started staring and were surprised to see the class rep cry.

Satoshi: "Class Rep, people are staring."

Ayumi: *whimper*

Satoshi: "If you stop crying... I..I'll try to figure something out."

Ayumi: *sniffle* "R-Really?"

Satoshi: (I can't believe I'm actually doing this.) "Y-Yeah"

Ayumi: "Thanks." *smile* "You're awesome."

Satoshi: "N-N-No problem, I g-guess."

Ayumi: "Come tonight at my place."

Satoshi: "O-Okay."

**Later That Day**

Ayumi was waiting in her living room wearing only a bra and panties with a robe over them.

*knock*

Ayumi: (Oh my god I think it's him!) *opens door*

Satoshi: "Shinozaki, we need to talk about our plans for tonight."

Ayumi: "What is it?" *frown*

Satoshi: "I think we should just hang out, without doing, you know."

Ayumi: "Why."

Satoshi: "I just don't think it's right."

Ayumi: "Maybe this will change your mind."

Ayumi removed the robe and stood in front of Satoshi in just her underwear. Just with that Satoshi had mad up his mind. He was going to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Satoshi looked at Ayumi's body and couldn't stop staring at her perfect curves and structure.

Ayumi: "Come on Satoshi, don't act like you don't want this."

Satoshi: "Did you just call me Satoshi?"

Ayumi: "Yes I did. Maybe you should start calling me Ayumi."

Ayumi reached in close to Satoshi and started making out with him, unlike the first time, Satoshi just went along with it. They just kept kissing and removing their clothes until they were both completely naked.

**SERIOUSLY THIS IS SEXUAL LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNDER 13**

Satoshi pinned Ayumi down on the couch and started kissing her lips, then her neck, then boobs, then stomach, then finally reached her p***y. He started fingering her clit gently.

Ayumi: *moan* "Sa-satoshi" *groan*

Satoshi then got his tongue and licked her clit.

Ayumi: *loud moan* "S-Satoshi!" *groan* "S-S-S-Satoshi!"

Satoshi: "Do you like it, Ayumi?"

Ayumi didn't answer instead she just moaned loudly.

Ayumi: *moan* *groan*

Satoshi backed his head away and got one finger and gently inserted it inside her.

Ayumi: *scream*

Satoshi then got another finger and put it inside her, then another. Soon there were three fingers inside Ayumi. He then started to take them in and out slowly, then started doing it fast. Meanwhile Ayumi was holding onto a couch cushion tightly and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

Ayumi: *groan* *scream* "S-S-Satoshi!"

After about 15 minutes, he backed away and Ayumi stopped moaning and screaming and started giving Satoshi a blowjob.

Satoshi: "A-Ayumi" *groan*

She continued sucking him for a long time then it was over. He then got his d**k and put it inside Ayumi's p***y. He inserted it in and out, in and out, until they both got this sensation in the pit of their stomaches.

Ayumi: "S-Satosh-shi I'm gonna c-c..."

Satoshi: "I know me too."

Suddenly they both squirted all over each other. Satoshi then leaned over and started licking the cum off of her clit.

Ayumi: "S-Satoshi!" *groan*

After a while, Ayumi did the same to Satoshi then Satoshi got on top of Ayumi.

Satoshi: "A-Ayumi"

Ayumi did not answer she just breathed heavily. After what had just happened, she needed to catch her breath.

Satoshi: "Ayumi, I'm sorry, but I can't believe I did this. This isn't right."

Ayumi: "But it's ok to do something wrong every once in a while."

Satoshi: *smile* "Well, I should get going now."

Ayumi: "I'll miss you."

Satoshi: "Can you do me a favor."

Ayumi: "What is it?"

Satoshi: "Tomorrow, please call me Mochida."

Ayumi: *frown* "W-Why?"

Satoshi: "Please. I just can't let anyone find out about this."

Ayumi: "O-Oh. I guess you're right."

Satoshi: "See you tomorrow, Shinozaki."

Ayumi felt her heart break when he called her Shinozaki.

Ayumi: "B-Bye, Mochida."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day**

Ayumi was walking to school when she saw Yoshiki, Satoshi, Seiko, and Naomi.

Ayumi: "Hey."

Seiko: "Hi Shinozaki-san."

Yoshiki: "Hey Shinozaki."

Naomi: "Hello."

Satoshi didn't respond to her greetings. Instead he just looked at her, then they both looked away, their faces both bright pink.

Yoshiki: "What's wrong with you too? Why are you acting so awkward.

Ayumi: "W-We're not."

Satoshi: "Y-Yeah."

Naomi: "Umm... Okay?"

Mayu: "Heeeey!"

All present except Mayu and Shige-nii: "Hey Suzumoto, hey Morishige."

Morishige: "Hello."

**Later that day**

Satoshi: (I need to tell Yoshiki what happened between us. He's my best friend, and I know he has a huge crush on Shinozaki.)

Satoshi: "Y-Yoshiki."

Yoshiki: "Hmm."

Satoshi: "Yesterday, I..."

Yoshiki: "You what?"

Satoshi: *mumble* "I had sex with Shinozaki."

Yoshiki: "What, I couldn't hear you."

Satoshi: "I... I-I had sex with Shinozaki."

Yoshiki: "WHAT! You're lying!"

Satoshi: "I'm not, I'm sorry."

Yoshiki: "HOW COULD YOU, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Yoshiki got Satoshi my his shirt and punched him in the face. Satoshi pushed Yoshiki out of the way.

Satoshi: "WTF DUDE!"

Yoshiki: "I-I'm sorry."

Satoshi: "Forget it. I deserved it."

Yoshiki sat down on the bed and rested his face on his hands.

Yoshiki: "How could you?"

Satoshi: "I-I'm so sorry, bro."

Yoshiki: "You know what? Forget it."

Satoshi: "I'll make it up to you."

Yoshiki: "You can't do that. You just ruined my life, and I can't forgive you."

Satoshi: "I'm sorry. I'll just be going now."


	5. Chapter 5

Seiko: "So, have you had your first time?

Naomi: "What?"

Seiko: "I mean, you know. Have you had sex before?"

Naomi: "SEIKO! Why would you ask that!?"

Seiko: "I was just curious."

Naomi: *mumble* "n-no."

Mayu: "M-Me neither."

Seiko: "WHAT!? You guys suck!"

Naomi: "What about you?"

Seiko: "No."

Mayu: "?"

Seiko: "What about you Shinozaki?"

Ayumi: "W-WHAT!"

Naomi: "You haven't either have you?"

Ayumi felt nervous. She new she wasn't supposed to say anything, but if she didn't, they would tease her about it.

Ayumi: "...Yes! Yes I have."

All there: "...!"

Seiko: "WHAT!"

Ayumi: "Yup!"

Naomi: "With who!"

Ayumi: "W-with M-Mo..."

Naomi: (NONONO If she says Satoshi I am going to kill myself.)

Ayumi: (I can't say Mochida.) "M-Morimoto. You guys don't know him."

Mayu: "Wow. You're lucky. I wish I could give my virginity to Shig."

Naomi: "What!"

Mayu: *blush*

Ayumi: "Y-Yeah."

**Meanwhile in Byakuden High**

Mitsuki: "Earth to Tokho."

Tokho: "What."

Mitsuki: "I told you she always focuses on Kizami."

Emi: "Yup, I guess you're right."

Tokho: "I do not!"

Mitsuki: *cough cough* "Stalker."*cough*

Tokho: "I am not a stalker!"

Mitsuki: "Oh yeah? Then what color boxers is he wearing."

Tokho: "Grey, but that does not make me a stalker."

Emi: "..."

Mitsuki: "See. You are a stalker."

K. Kurosaki: "Hey Mitsuki."

Mitsuki: "Hey Kurosaki."

K. Kurosaki: "How've you been."

Mitsuki: "Umm...good, thanks for asking I guess?"

K. Kurosaki: "Hahaha. Well see you later."

Mitsuki: "Bye?"

Emi: "That was weird."

Mitsuki: "Why did he leave so suddenly? And why did he stop just to greet me?"

Tokho: "I think he has a crush on you if you ask me."

Mitsuki: "Trust me. He doesn't."

K. Shimada: "What up hot stuff."

Tokho: "eew, let's go."

All 3 girls got up and walked away from the table they were at.

**Later that day at Byakuden High**

Tokho had stayed late at school, working on a project in the library, and it was about 8:00.

Tokho: (Wow. It sure got dark pretty fast.)

Tokho was walking home all alone. The street lights were bright and it was a safer path to go through the streets, but going through the wood was a shortcut she had always prefered since she got home faster that way.

Tokho: (I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. It doesn't seem safe at all.)

*chirp chirp* was the only thing you could hear from the silence. All of a sudden, Tokho felt someone grab her neck, then a wet towel was placed over her mouth and nose. It smelled like alcohol. Everything started turning white aroung Tokho and pretty soon she had lost conscienceness.


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi: "You know how the class rep said she wasn't a virgin anymore yesterday?"

Seiko looked up at Naomi, her cheeks stuffed with the huge bite she had just taken from her sandwich with crumbs falling out of her mouth.

Seiko: "hmm. Oh yahh. I duhn oh if fats truu toe."

Naomi: "Right? And why did she hesitate like that. *mumble* for a second there I thought she was going to say Mochida."

Seiko: "Naomi, is this a hint of jealousy I hear?"

Naomi: "WHAT!? Of course not!"

Seiko: "Sure Naomi, whatever you say."

Naomi: "Seiko!"

**At another place**

Yoshiki: "Nakashima! Wait up."

Naomi: (Was that Kishinuma? Why does he want to talk to me?)

Yoshiki: "Nakashima, I need to tell you something."

Naomi: "What is it?"

Yoshiki: "Let's go somewhere you could sit down first."

Naomi: "Why?"

Yoshiki: "It's something I really need to tell you."

Naomi: "Okay."

Yoshiki & Naomi: *sits down*

Yoshiki: "Have Satoshi or Shinozaki told you?"

Naomi: "About what?"

Naomi could feel her heart racing. She wasn't sure what he was going to say.

Yoshiki: "Well, how do I put it, Shhinozaki and Satoshi had sex with each other."

Naomi: "What?!"

Yoshiki: "I'm sorry."

Naomi: "NOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Naomi put her hands over her ears and started yelling.

Yoshiki: "It is."

Naomi: "lalalalala"

Yoshiki: "Nakashi..."

Naomi: "LALALALALA"

Naomi ran away. :/

Yoshiki: (Well then.)

**Meanwhile**

**Tokho's POV**

I woke up and I saw everything black. It was dark and cold. I couldn't move at all.

Tokho: (Where am I? Why can't I move?)

***: "I see you're awake."

Tokho: "Wh-who's there?"

All of a sudden the lights turned on, and there was a very familiar face right in front of me. I looked down and saw I was completely naked.

**Note:**

**Hi guys. I will try to make the chapters longer, and in the next chapter hopefully I'll be able to add Naomi x Satoshi and/or Yoshiki x Ayumi, but I will add them as soon as possible. Also, I will try to update my story everyday if I'm not busy, so hopefully I'll improve my story, and if you guys want to see something, or think of a way to improve the story just tell me, and hopefully I will, and sorry for my bad grammer and punctuations. Right now I'm very, very sick, and I'm not thinking straight so yeah. Anyways byeee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! It's been a month since I updated. I started school and have had NO time. :( So here I am with a new chapter and please don't hate me. I've been trying so hard to update, but there just isn't any time :(**

**Monday**

Satoshi: (Why is Naomi not here? I hope she comes today and is just late.)

Ms. Yui: "Mochida"

Satoshi: "Here"

Ms. Yui: "Shinohara"

Seiko: "Right here!" *giggles*

Ms. Yui: "Shinozaki"

Ayumi: "Present"

Ms. Yui: "Kishinuma"

Yoshiki: "Sup"

Ms. Yui: "Nakashima" *looks at Naomi's desk* (Absent)

**Later that day**

Satoshi: "Aren't any of you worried about Naomi?"

Ayumi: *sarcastic...ly..ish* "Of course." *giggles*

Satoshi: "I'm serious."

Seiko: "Stupid class rep" *throws potato chip at Ayumi* "I on the other hand, am very worried about Naomi. Ooh I should text her." *takes out phone* *texts Naomi* "She says to come to her house and bring icecream."

Mayu: "Okay let's go"

Seiko: "OK lemme tell her we're coming over." "She says only me."

Satoshi: "Really? Well okay."

Seiko went to this store right across the corner from Naomi's house. She bought a tub of chocolate icecream, Naomi's favorite, since Naomi had told her to do so. Seiko was still curious about why Naomi had wanted her to bring icecream over, but she figured she was just having a crave for it.

Seiko: *knocks* *waits* *knocks again* "Naomi! You there?

*silence*

Seiko twisted the door knob, suprised to see the door was unlocked. She walked inside and went inside Naomi's room, where she her crying, rolled up in her bright, yellow blanket, hugging a teddy bear, and watching The Notebook with a box of tissues next to her

Seiko: "Naomi! What happened?!"

Naomi: "That jerk!"

Seiko: "Wait what? Who?"

Naomi: "Give me my icecream!"

Seiko: "No"

Naomi: "Please" *sob* *whine*

Seiko: "Why? It's like a boy dumped you or something. Tell me what happened."

Naomi: "Ki-Kishinu-numa said that Sa-satoshi had se-sex with Ayumi."

Seiko: "What?"

Naomi: "Ye-yeah" *sob* *sniffle*

Seiko: "Is it true?"

Naomi: "I-I du-dunno."

Seiko: "Then just don't believe it."

Naomi: "But what if it is?"

Seiko: "It's not."

**Later at Satoshi's**

Satoshi: "Agh! Yuka stop biting my shoulder. Next time just tell me when dinner is ready."

Yuka: "No can do!" *giggles*

Satoshi: "heheh what a goofball."

Yuka: (Stupid! I am so stupid! I can't believe I just did that. Now onii-chan will never love me. :( )

Satoshi went down to dinner and they started talking about their day like they always did.

Yuka: "Today I took a test and I got a B+!"

Mrs. Mochida: "That's great honey!"

Satoshi: "Today my friend Naomi was absent."

Mrs. Mochida: "Aww well that's bad news."

Yuka: (He always talks about her! :|)

Mrs. Mochida: "Well hopefully she'll be back tomorrow."

Satoshi: "Yeah"

Mrs. Mochida: "Okay guys, it's time to go to bed."

Yuka: "Okey Dokey"

Satoshi: "Okay mom."

Satoshi and Yuka both slipped into their pj's and brushed their teeth. They both went to their rooms and lied down on their beds.

Yuka: ( I love you onii-chan. Why can't he see that. Why did this happen? Why did we have to be related? Why couldn't God make us from seperate families? Maybe if we weren't brother and sister, then maybe, just maybe, he would love me back just as much as I love him.)

Satoshï: ( I really hope Naomi comes back tomorrow. I love her so much if I don't see her for another day I'm going to lose it.)

Satoshi couldn't fall asleep with all the thinking he was doing. No matter how much he tried all he could think of was Naomi. He thought of other things to distract him from her, but everything he thought of just led back to Naomi. Satoshi thought he should do something to take his mind of her and to get more tired. He went up to his laptop and looked up two girls one cup.

Satoshi: (Ew. I can't believe I'm doing this, but maybe this will help me fall asleep faster.)

Satoshi had never seen that video nor had he wanted to. He had heard from various people that that video was one of the most disgusting videos of all time. Satoshi clicked play on the video and watched the whole thing through. He felt disgusted and needed to puke. He held it in and lied down on his bed.

Satoshi: (Why did I do that?) I should have known better. Know I'm even worse than before. I can't fall asleep with that in my head.)

**Next Day**

Satoshi: "Naomi! You're back!"

Mayu: "Yay! Nakashima!"

Naomi: "Hey Suzumoto!"

Satoshi: (Did she just ignore me?) "Glad to see you're back."

Naomi: "Hi Satoshi."

Yoshiki: "Sup Nakashima."

**Sorry guys I'll end it here. I really need to go somewhere so I'll just leave it here for now.**


End file.
